ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad 15: Time Menace
Plot Camera shows Ahmad closing his Door. As he exited the House, his mother called him from the Porch. Ahmad's Mother: Remember No XLR8, No Fasttrack, No Jetray! Walk! Ahmad: (Sad) Okay. (his mother enters another room) She didn't say anything about (transforms) Razr Edge! Razr Edge ran to a laboratory. He reverted back. He knocked the Door. Suddenly, Ahmad was pulled back from his shirt. Theme Song! Ahmad was pulled bck from his Shirt. Camera shows Paradox. Paradox: Shh, No Panic. Ahmad: (Gasps) Can't you just open the Door! Paradox: Maybe next time. Why are you here? Ahmad: Can you tell me more about Ben? Paradox: I will teleport you back in time to before 2 weeks of Ben's Death. Ok? Cut to Scene, Paradox and Ahmad were near a time Machine. Paradox: Remember, No Spoilers! Ok? Ahmad noded, took a Breath, and jumped into the Portal. Ahmad landed near Azmuth's Lab on Galvan Prime. Kevin, Gwen, Ben exited the lab. Ahmad hid himself from them. They entered the Rust Bucket III. They entered (secretly followed by Ahmad Ghostfreak) and took off. Ghostfreak went to another Room and reverted back. He opened a small opening in the Door to the Pilot Room (Where Ben's Team is). He found Paradox talking to them. Paradox: Aggregor's plan is to use the Map of Infinity to enter the Forge of Creation, where Celestialsapiens, like Alien X, are born. (notices Ahmad's Opening) Ultimate Aggregor is intent on absorbing the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien that has not developed multiple personalities, and can easily conquer the universe. Ahmad hid himself. Suddenly Paradox teleported to behind Ahmad. Paradox: I noticed you. I know that you are on a mission from the future. By the way hold on tight a quake will happen. Ahmad: Will I succed? Paradox: No spoilers! (disappears) Suddenly, the Ship hit something. And it was quaked. Kevin: We hit something! Gwen: Something hit Us! A line split between the Scene revealing Ahmad transforming and Ben on another transforming. Ahmad: Big Chill! Ben: Terraspin! Big Chill got to the top of the Ship. He froze many guards. He looked and saw Aggregor's Ship. Mored Drones were coming. He froze Aggregor's Ship Door and froze some other Drones. Unfortunately, Many Drones had entered. Suddenly, As Ahmad was enter after them, they were thrown out by Terraspin. Big Chill entered his room and reverted back. The Ship got quaked again. A blue explosion was shown. Two Ahmad's looked at each other. They saw a ten-year-old Gwen and an 11-year-old Kevin. Ahmad: What just happened? Paradox: (Just Appearing) The Time is going to overlap! You need to save time. Ahmad's Ultimatrix selected Eon's Hologram. Ahmad's Ultimatrix glowed and disappeared. Everything began to change. Paradox and Ahmad were thrown through time. They arrived at a wierd time where Kevin was killing Ben. Ahmad covered his Face. Kevin saw them and headed towards them. Paradox teleported them to a different place. They saw Ultimate Aggregor coming towards the Baby, Ahmad saw the Ultimatrix on his wrist. Ultimate Kevin headed to Aggregor to stop him. Storm lifted them both and threw them. He reheld them and spun arround. However, He was sent flying by Ultimate Kevin. Ultimate Aggregor prepared a punch but was held back by Four Arms (Ben). Four Arms lifted and threw him. Fourarms: Take care of Aggregor, I'll take Kevin. (jumps to Fight Ultimate Kevin) Storm and Fourarms prepared punches. Ultimate Kevin punched Ahmad throwing him at Ben. Both reverted back uncosiously. Ahmad's Ultimatrix started beaping and opened a Hologram of Heatblast being pressed by itself. Heatblast stood up quickly and shot Ultimate Agrregor, then the Baby Celestiapien killing it. He switched to Teleportal and sent both Ultimate Agrregor and Ultimate Kevin (that's how he appeared in the next episode in the Null Void) to the Null Void. Before Teleportal timed out, he switched to Clockwork and teleported back to his Hometown in the Present. Ahmad: I wonder who selected Heatblast for me. Back to the Past, Ben woke up and found everybody sleeping. Camera showsGhostfreak Intangible going down to Where Ahmad was. He flew to another Place. Ghostfreak reverted back to find Paradox. Paradox: Good thing you helped yourself, Ahmad. THE END Characters *Ahmad *Ben (first appearance) *Kevin *Gwen *Paradox *Ahmad's Mom Aliens Used By Present Ahmad *Razr Edge *Ghostfreak *Big Chill *Storm *Heatblast *Teleportal *Clockwork By the Other Ahmad *Ghostfreak By Ben *Terraspin *Four Arms Trivia *This Movie contains some Time Randomness. Category:Movies Category:Ahmad15